


Day 14 of Write Every Day in November (A Perfect Gift)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [14]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey goes shopping for Leo's birthday present





	

Mikey sighed as he looked at the mall's directory. He was trying to figure out which store would have what he wanted. He was shopping for Leo's birthday, but wasn't sure what to get him.  
  
His older brother despite not being picky was hard to shop for. He never really had a strong desire for something and if he did he saved and bought it himself.  
  
Mikey decided to head to the comic book shop. Leo really only read Space Hero's, but he might find something. He headed into the shop and looked around for a bit. He was dismayed when he didn't really see anything for his brother.   
  
He headed up front to see if anything in the cases would interest him and that was where he spotted it. A sighed copy of a Space Hero's comic. Mikey knew he had to get it. It wasn't in mint and it wasn't the first issue, but it was sighed by the actor who played the captain in the tv show.  
  
Mikey asked about it and though it was much more expensive than he planned to spend he knew he needed to get it. He would have to start over for saving his money for the newest gaming console, but it was worth it. He left the shop smiling knowing he'd found the best birthday present ever.


End file.
